overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Lúcio
Lúcio is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Lúcio is an international celebrity who inspires social change through his music and actions. Lúcio Correia dos Santos grew up in Rio de Janeiro, in a poor and crowded favela that was hit hard by the financial upheaval following the Omnic Crisis. As Brazil began the long process of recovery, he wanted to find a way to lift the spirits of those around him. He found his answer in music and its power to bring people together and even help them forget their troubles, if only for a short time. He performed on street corners, in block parties, and as he got older, at a string of legendary underground shows. But Lúcio's close-knit community was thrown into chaos when the multinational Vishkar Corporation secured a contract to redevelop large tracts of the city. Lúcio and his neighbors had been told that the development would improve their lives. However, that promise never became a reality. Vishkar imposed controls on the residents in the name of building a more orderly society: enforcing curfews, cracking down on what the company perceived as lawless behavior, and exploiting the populace as a cheap labor force. Lúcio wouldn't stand for it. He stole Vishkar sonic technology that had been used to suppress the people, and he converted it into a tool to rally them to action. In a popular uprising, they drove Vishkar out of their neighborhoods. Lúcio's leadership made him a star overnight and a symbol for positive social change. His music skyrocketed in popularity. Whereas he had once performed locally, he was now filling arenas across the world. With his newfound fame, Lúcio realizes that he has an opportunity to make a difference and change the world for the better. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Lúcio-specific sprays, see Lúcio/Sprays. Skins lucio_azul.jpg|Azul lucio_laranja.jpg|Laranja lucio_neon.jpg|Roxo lucio_verde.jpg|Verde lucio_auditva.jpg|Auditva lucio_synaesthesia.jpg|Synaesthesia lucio_hiphopper.jpg|Hippityhop lucio_spacefrog.jpg|Ribbit Lucio Breakaway.jpg|Breakaway Lucio Slapshot.jpg|Slapshot Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Capoeira (Brazilian martial art) *In The Groove *Nah! Victory Poses Lucio Confident.jpg|Confident Lucio Grooving.jpg|Grooving Lucio Ready for Action.jpg|Ready for Action Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *To The Rhythm (Give yourself to the rhythm.) (default) *Can't Stop, Won't Stop *Hit Me! *I'm On Top Of The World! *I Could Do This All Day *Jackpot! *Not Hearing That Noise (I'm not hearing that noise.) *Oh, Yeah! *Tinnitus (That's how you get tinnitus.) *Why Are You So Angry? *You Gotta Believe! Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Drop The Beat *Freestyle *In The Groove Achievements *The Floor is Lava: Get 3 killing blows while wall riding as Lúcio without dying in quick or competitive play. **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Supersonic: Block 1000 damage with a single use of Lúcio's Sound Barrier in quick or competitive play. **Rewards: Cute Spray Strategy notes *Lúcio has a constant heal over time that makes him hard to bring down. *Prepare for lots of music, as they're tied with his abilities. *Protect your team from massive damage with Sound Barrier. *Lúcio is best in a group to heal the team and make nearby teammates move faster. Trivia *Lúcio was announced on August 5, 2015. Before that, he was teased in an in-universe story: Lúcio Brings Music to Life with Synaesthesia World Tour *Lúcio's Quote, ''"You gotta believe!" ''is most likely a reference to the rhythm video game ''"PaRappa the Rapper" ''for the PlayStation 1. ''"I gotta believe!" ''is the protagonists most remarkable quote which he says before the start of each level/chapter. *Lúcio's Slapshot skin bears a striking resemblance to National Hockey League team Tampa Bay Lightning's alternative uniform. *His Roxo skin was initially called 'Neon' and in conjunction with its colors, might have been reference to the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Due to the shared themes of music and skating, Lúcio's design may have been inspired by Sega's "Jet Set Radio" for the Dreamcast. Patch Changes * }} de:Lúcio fr:Lúcio pl:Lúcio ru:Лусио Category:Character Category:Hero